Fossil fuel consumption in buildings in usually quite high and reducing this can help in preserving the irreplaceable resources and protecting the environment. The proposed invention can help promote this goal by facilitating effective shading and ventilation for building depending on the season. It will also make efficient use of the rainwater and aid in the beautification of the environment by providing greenery. It can be incorporated in any building during or after the construction process.